Pesado como una pluma
by Barakkeda
Summary: Hipo ya no puede nadar: su pierna fue reemplazada por un pesado y extenuante pedazo de hierro. Y los comentarios de Brutacio no ayudan a aligerar la carga./ Ubicado poco después de How to train your dragon./Este fic participa en el Reto #3 "Dos mejor que uno" del foro La Academia de Dragones.
_Este fic participa en el Reto #3 "Dos mejor que uno" del foro La Academia de Dragones._

 _How to train your dragon pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks._

 _Número de palabras: 3125_

 _Personajes: Hiccup (Hipo) y Tuffnut (Brutacio)._

* * *

 **Pesado como una pluma**

Una mañana Hipo se despertó adolorido, confundido y asustado. No sabía en dónde se encontraba y no recordaba qué había sucedido. En su frenesí se cayó de la superficie donde se encontraba acostado y se golpeó fuertemente contra el piso de madera gastada. Ese golpe fue suficiente para él. Se despertó del largo sueño donde había estado sumido y enfrentó la realidad oscura y cruda: había matado su primer dragón.

Recordó, poco a poco, la batalla contra la grotesca reina y, entre más recuerdos se amontonaban en su cabeza, más crecía el pánico en su interior. Él y Chimuelo habían luchado y habían caído. El fuego había les había rodeado, la muerte había puesto sus garras sobre jinete y dragón: había visto los asustados ojos de Chimuelo, lo había visto intentar alcanzarlo, pero Hipo seguía cayendo en los brazos caldeados de la destrucción.

Sin embargo, despertó.

 _¿A qué precio?_

Tuvo que ser cara, su vida, pues el dolor afiebrante lo hacía pensar que todavía se encontraba en el lecho de la reina, quemándose hasta que su cuerpo y su alma fueran cenizas. Dolía tanto. Quemaba, agonizaba, quería morir y librarse del dolor… No sabía de dónde provenía la agonía y cuán grave era… Sólo sabía que dolía.

Y entre nubes de dolor había regresado al sueño.

No recuerda ese sueño, lamentablemente, pero recuerda cada vez que despertaba. Recuerda la primera vez que descubrió de dónde venía el dolor: había gritado en pánico, había apretado las sábanas, había llorado mares tormentosos, había montado en cólera contra los dioses, pues ahí, en las sábanas faltaba algo. Un espacio en blanco ocupaba el lugar de su pierna izquierda. Ya no estaba, ya no existía, pero todavía la sentía, como si su piel, músculos y huesos hubiesen transmutado en un hierro ardiente.

Sin embargo, también recuerda la primera vez que se resignó a su nueva situación: Chimuelo estuvo ahí. Se despertó, como tantas otras veces y notó, como tantas otras veces, el dolor sordo en su inexistente extremidad. Y había suspirado, porque, como tantas otras veces, su súplica había sido ignorada, y entendió que nunca recuperará su pierna. Chimuelo estuvo ahí, cuando Hipo se ató la prótesis, y el dragón lo ayudó a caminar cuando las fuerzas del muchacho flaquearon. Ese día fue el primer día de su nueva vida, porque ver su hogar, Berk, lleno de colores vibrantes lo llenó a él de la alegría que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Ya no tiene dos pies, sino uno. Ya no tiene veinte dedos, sino quince. Ya no tiene dos pantorrillas delgadas y frágiles, ahora sólo le queda una. Ahora, anclado a su rodilla izquierda tiene un pedazo de metal con el cual mantener el equilibrio es incordiante, aunque, de algún modo u otro, debe servirle para hacer todo lo que hacía antes con su pie.

Puede volar con Chimuelo, incluso con la prótesis, sin embargo, llegó a la conclusión que adaptar el mecanismo de pedales para su pie derecho era la opción más sensata. También puede caminar y correr, pero era lento, torpe y se cansaba con absurda facilidad. Puede subir escaleras, pero ya no puede escalar sin sentir en su estómago retortijones de pavor. Puede sentarse y ponerse de pie, puede trabajar en la fragua y puede estudiar a los dragones. Pero ya no puede nadar.

Hipo no era el mejor de los nadadores, pero como cualquier otro habitante de Berk, él se defendía en el agua. Vivir en una isla y transportarse en barcos eran circunstancias determinantes: cualquier persona en Berk debía nadar. E Hipo podía hacerlo. Antes. Cuando tenía dos piernas. Antes, cuando una de sus piernas no estaba hecha de metal.

¿Cómo descubrió su incapacidad? Al caer del lomo de Chimuelo durante un vuelo de prueba. Quería testear el nuevo pedal, así que lo hicieron sobre una tranquila zona costera, acompañados por los otros jinetes. Hipo cayó al mar. En realidad, él no había creído necesarias muchas precauciones: se había caído cientos de veces al mar y siempre había podido salir a la superficie. Pero eso había sido antes, claro está. Durante la fallida prueba él y Chimuelo habían caído al mar. El dragón salió a la superficie, pero Hipo no tuvo tanta suerte: él se hundió.

Se hundió con rapidez, iba hasta el fondo a pesar de sus esfuerzos más frenéticos. Sus débiles brazos no podían luchar contra la masa acuática y el peso adherido a su rodilla. Se hundió y sus pulmones respiraron agua, y sus ojos se cerraban, y su cuerpo se convulsionaba de desesperación. Fue sacado del agua por Astrid. La chica había volado con Tormenta hacia el lugar del que Hipo no salía y había nadado hasta él. Lo llevó a la costa donde él, entre temblores y respiraciones agitadas, les aseguró encontrarse bien. Aunque no era verdad.

Todavía no ha superado el miedo. El pánico por el agua lo acosa cada vez que vuelan sobre el océano o un lago: ¿qué sucedería si él cae? Si él se hunde, ¿cómo va a salir? ¿Quién se haría cargo de Chimuelo si él se ahoga? ¿Cómo puede seguir viviendo en paz con un pedazo de metal en lugar de su pierna?

¿Cómo puede seguir viviendo con un pedazo de metal en lugar de pierna?

Está asustado, pero no quiere admitirlo. Está enfadado por no haber muerto y verse atrapado en un cuerpo que ya no es el suyo. Ahora le pesa la vida lo suficiente como para hundirse sin esperanza de flotar.

Astrid, en su preocupación y en su necesidad por controlar aquello que se ve caótico, decidió enseñarle a nadar. Está de más decir lo mal que salió el intento. Hipo había tratado, en serio, pero cuando su cabeza se sumergía entraba en un frenesí de pánico: sus pulmones le gritaban por aire; sus manos, desesperadas, actuaban con tal violencia que impedía a cualquiera acercarse; y su corazón latía como si esa fuera su última oportunidad.

No tiene una memoria clara sobre el incidente, aunque sabe que Brutacio le salvó. Hipo sabe que, al llegar a la orilla, se cubrió con las alas mojadas de Chimuelo y ocultó las lágrimas de temor entre las empapadas escamas. Sabe que estuvo temblando. Tiene la certeza de que nunca volverá a nadar.

Se encuentra sentado en la costa sur de Berk, todo había sucedido un poco más allá, en las aparentes aguas calmas. Hunde su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo el fallo y la acusación en los hombros. Porque odia su prótesis, odia ser incapaz, odia ser un inútil de nuevo. Además, ¿con qué cara puede él quejarse? En Berk hay hombres y mujeres con heridas peores que las de Hipo, y nunca han dicho absolutamente nada negativo al respecto, pues es un gaje del oficio.

Es un gaje del oficio.

Es una característica inherente al ser vikingo, Hipo. Lo sabes. Supéralo. Olvida tu miembro faltante, ignora la pesada carga debajo de tu rodilla izquierda. Admite que no volverás a volar sobre el amplio océano con la misma libertad.

—Hipo— llama una voz dulce y muy conocida—. ¿Estás bien?

Él no descubre su rostro, porque no quiere que ella vea la debilidad en los ojos verdes, no Astrid. Ella no.

—Sí— responde lacónico.

Siente cuando ella se sienta a su lado y, realmente aunque intenta, no puede evitar mirarla.

—No te creo— le responde ella.

Ella presiona, empuja y rompe, es como si Hipo fuera un metal y ella una herrera: siempre sabe cómo trabajarlo, como moldearlo y convertirlo en algo más. No quiere eso ahora, no lo necesita. Necesita una pierna, necesita su cuerpo.

—Te conseguí un nuevo maestro, no creo que deba seguir siendo yo— le comenta ella como si nada.

Hipo, entonces, nota otra presencia ahí con ellos. Es Brutacio, quien distraído intenta atrapar a un inquieto terror terrible que, aparentemente, le robó algo, si los aspavientos del muchacho significan algo.

—¿Brutacio?— duda Hipo. Incluso Patán sería mejor maestro.

—Es el mejor nadador de la aldea— afirma ella con desconcierto—. Aunque todavía no sé por qué. No lo veo nadar a menudo.

Brutacio tal vez se cansó del dragón a quien perseguía, porque ahora camina en dirección de Astrid e Hipo. En su cara está instalada su mueca seria burlona de una persona con una mente perturbada y misteriosa. De verdad… Hipo no tiene idea de qué pensar sobre Brutacio. Cerca ya, el muchacho recién llegado habla:

—¡Hipo! ¡Es hora de probar las destrezas acuáticas del Chico de una Pierna!—oh, sí… También está esa obsesión de Brutacio por la pierna de metal. El muchacho le recuerda, en cada oportunidad, que Hipo ahora sólo tiene una pierna, y eso es muy molesto. Y duele. Y le demuestra a Hipo que, por más que se esfuerce, nunca será normal: siempre será el Chico de una Pierna.

—Yo estaré aquí— le asegura Astrid en voz baja—. Ve.

Con rencor en los ojos, Hipo se levanta. No acepta la ayuda de Astrid ni la ayuda de Brutacio. Ya es suficiente humillación estar ahí y ser obligado a hacer algo que no podía hacer.

Se dirige al agua, antecedido por Brutacio. El muchacho frente a él camina con seguridad y las manos le cuelgan con soltura a ambos lados de su cuerpo encorvado. Se da cuenta que Brutacio no lleva su casco, ni su chaleco, ni su cinturón, ni sus muñequeras, ni sus botas; así que Hipo regresa al lado de Astrid y deja ahí sus pertenencias, como si tener una prenda de ropa menos le fuera a permitir flotar. No mientras siga teniendo esa cosa prendida de su rodilla que incluso lo hunde en la arena de la playa.

Al acercarse a la orilla nota como el oleaje irregular logra mojar la arena más y más, mientras la marea sube. Se acerca y nota el frío en la planta de su pie al tocar allí donde el agua estuvo hace unos instantes. Se adentra, aún más y se encuentra con la reminiscencia de la última ola: agua fría empapa los dedos y luego se va, como si sólo le hubiese dado una caricia. Pronto, demasiado pronto, descubre que el agua no se va ya, sino que cubre su pantorrilla y él provoca chapoteos y movimiento en el agua con cada paso que da.

Y cada paso es más difícil que el anterior. No sólo su estúpida prótesis se hunde y le provoca tirones en piel expuesta, sino que el miedo comienza a causar estragos en él: ¿cómo podrá nadar si ni siquiera puede meterse al agua sin problemas? ¿Cómo podrá llegar donde está Brutacio? ¿Cómo pasar el oleaje insistente?

Entonces no lo hace. Se queda ahí, con el agua a nivel de los muslos, petrificado, absorto en fantasías de ahogamiento, presión y deshonra.

Debieron pasar minutos, porque Brutacio se acerca a él, claramente impaciente, y lo toma del brazo: lo arrastra, mar adentro. No, de ninguna manera: Hipo se ahogaría, lo sabe. Entonces, trabaja en contra de Brutacio: mientras el chico empuja, él jala. Es como si Brutacio no entendiera cuál es el problema: Hipo sabe nadar, pero ya no puede hacerlo.

—¡Suéltame!— grita Hipo cuando es obvio que Brutacio no se va a rendir.

Con ojos abiertos, Brutacio lo hace y, ya sin la fuerza del muchacho como contrapeso, Hipo cae de espaldas en el agua, salpicando todo a su alrededor y hundiendo su cabeza.

Está bajo el agua, no puede respirar, se encuentra desorientado. Agita los brazos con la esperanza de salir y descubre, para su total vergüenza, que se encuentra en la orilla y el agua no sobrepasa sus hombros aunque él se siente en el suelo.

Toma aire con desesperación e intenta sacudir su mente y alejar los pensamientos destructivos. Mientras lo hace nota la mirada acusadora de Brutacio sobre él.

—¿Qué?— le espeta entonces, furioso consigo mismo—. ¿Nunca has visto a un cojo caerse?

Brutacio se sienta también en el agua y dice:

—Tú te caes mucho, así que… pues sí.

No sabe que responder. Está bien, son vikingos, pero la insensibilidad no es necesaria, muchas gracias. Pero, antes de hablar y de gritarle al muchacho, Brutacio inicia una larga explicación sobre nadar:

—Mamá nos enseñó a nadar así— dice y se acuesta dejando su cabeza justo sobre el agua pero sin flotar—: siente el movimiento del agua en tu cuerpo, como las olas van y vienen.

Hipo mira a Brutacio como si estuviera loco. Hipo sabe nadar y Estoico nunca dijo nada sobre sentir el agua, sino sobre respetarla. Aún así, intenta imitar a Brutacio. Lleva su cabeza hacia atrás y siente como el agua cubre los oídos, mira al cielo y se sorprende por la brillantez del azul puro y libre de nubes. Respira, con la boca abierta, asombrado por ese instante de pureza: siente el peso de su propio temor instalarse en su corazón ahora que tiene tiempo para analizarlo, y es arrastrado adelante y atrás por la fuerza implacable del agua.

—¿Lo sientes? El agua va hacia adentro y forma las olas que golpean luego con fuerza— sigue hablando Brutacio, estimulando la paranoia de Hipo.

Y, como por mandato divino, en ese momento Hipo es golpeado por una ola particularmente agresiva. Cuando se recupera ve a Brutacio a su lado quien aparentemente se libró de la revolcada y quien se burla de Hipo.

—¡No lo estás sintiendo!— le dice—. ¡Tienes que sentirlo, hermano!

Ante esas palabras, Hipo estalla de enfado.

—¡Tal vez lo podría sentir si te callas!— le grita y, a modo de venganza, salpica a Brutacio.

—¡Whoa, whoa! ¡Cálmate! ¡Todos somos amigos aquí!

Hipo frunce el ceño y decide intentar sentir eso de lo que habla Brutacio, sólo para quitárselo de encima después. Pero no se acuesta de nuevo, sino que se sienta y cierra los ojos. Por instinto, clava los dedos de su pie en la arena, para evitar ser movido por el agua, sin embargo, la medida es insuficiente, así que también se ase con los dedos de las manos.

A su lado, Brutacio sigue murmurando sobre "sucepciones" (e Hipo imagina que se refiere a "susceptibilidades"), sin embargo, Hipo lo ignora porque lo siente. Ahora siente eso que Brutacio describió: es la fuerza, el movimiento y la vida que Hipo siente en Chimuelo cada vez que vuelan juntos. Puede predecir hacia dónde irá después el oleaje, porque lo siente en la piel: hacia donde empuja y con cuánta intensidad.

También nota el movimiento producido por Brutacio. El muchacho lo toma de los pies y los eleva, para que floten en el agua. El pie derecho lo hace e Hipo se relaja, pero Brutacio tiene que sostener el pie de metal para que no se hunda.

—Ahora suelta las manos— le ordena Brutacio—. Todos mis alumnos han aprendido a nadar— agrega con tono autosuficiente.

—Porque has tenido hordas de alumnos— murmura Hipo, pero obedece, ya que, por más inestable que sea Brutacio, él está ahí e Hipo puede confiar en que lo sostendrá.

Entonces, Brutacio le ordena, solemnemente, que bracee y patalee. Siente el hierro en su pierna tan pesado como una pluma, porque no es él quien sostiene los kilos: es Brutacio. Avanza, pasa el sector donde rompen las olas y sigue nadando en mar abierto. Por primera vez siente fuerza, aunque no es él quien lleva esa carga, sino que la comparte.

Respira con dificultad por el esfuerzo físico, sin embargo deja escapar una carcajada de triunfo cuando se detiene. Se gira, esperando ver a Brutacio sosteniendo la pierna de metal, pero no está ahí. El gemelo todavía está en la orilla con gesto malvado.

Hipo se percata de su propio cuerpo: está flotando verticalmente, sin ayuda, agitando sus brazos y su pierna buena incansablemente. La otra pierna pesa, sí, pero no es imposible levantarla. No está siendo arrastrado al fondo del mar.

¿Cómo…?

Cansado, Hipo nada de regreso, evita a Brutacio y sale del mar, arrastrando su, de nuevo, pesada pierna, y se deja caer en la arena. Poco tiempo después, Astrid y Brutacio están con él.

—¡Eso fue maravilloso!— dice Astrid y felicita a Brutacio por su método exitoso. Hipo todavía no sabe cómo lo hizo ni qué fue exactamente lo que hizo.

—Astrid, ¿sabes con quién hablas?— le responde Brutacio con arrogancia.

La chica rueda los ojos y se sienta al lado de Hipo. Lo mira con una sonrisa gigantesca que, de alguna manera, logra aliviar un poco el cansancio que invade el cuerpo del muchacho.

—¿Estás cansado?

Él asiente y mira a Brutacio.

—¿Qué hiciste?— le pregunta.

—Querido Hipo— le contesta Brutacio mientras se sienta y le pasa el brazo por los hombros al aludido—, yo soy genial.

Hipo se golpea la frente con una mano.

—Ahora, lisiadito— sigue hablando Brutacio—, tienes que fortalecer los músculos, así como los míos: vamos a nadar.

Con la boca abierta, Hipo comprende. Brutacio borró de la mente de Hipo la idea de que su pierna era pesada al sostenerla, así que cuando la soltó Hipo ya no la sentía tanto, sino que había supuesto que era cansancio y ya.

Y también comprende que cada vez que Brutacio se refiere a su incapacidad lo hace porque es algo normal en Hipo. Para Brutacio, Hipo sigue siendo el mismo Hipo con o sin pierna.

—Gracias— le dice Hipo sin poder contenerse.

—No agradezcas— contesta Brutacio—, será suficiente con una bolsa de oro para pagar las clases.

Astrid golpea a Brutacio en el hombro, provocando que el muchacho se quejara y que Hipo se riera.

—No hablaba de eso— dice Hipo, realmente necesita que Brutacio sepa cuán agradecido está—. Sino porque ves mi pierna como algo normal.

Astrid lleva una mano tímida a la espalda de Hipo y lo acaricia con delicadeza. Brutacio se ve sorprendido.

—Oh, no. No, tu pierna es _muy rara_ — responde Brutacio sin soltar a Hipo—. Pero tú eres _muy raro_ , así que está bien—y, como en confidencia, le dice—: De hecho por eso me caes bien.

—Gracias por tu apoyo— murmura Hipo molesto. Aunque en el fondo debe admitir que no, ya no le molesta tanto su pierna. Y no, ya no le molesta tanto Brutacio: de hecho hasta le agrada un poco más ese loco y raro ser.

—Te hace ver más _vikingo_ — dice Brutacio, ganándose otro golpe de Astrid. Así que suelta a Hipo y se aleja, hablando sobre todas las características no vikingas y vikingas de Hipo.

Hipo ríe y observa ese hierro al que está pegado: ahora Hipo hasta puede empezar a creer que es parte de sí mismo. Tal vez algún día lo acepte del todo.

Tal vez algún día.


End file.
